


prizewinner

by asofthaven



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, arcade date!, inktober day 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofthaven/pseuds/asofthaven
Summary: In which Ennoshita and Nishinoya try to win enough tickets to win a giant plushie.





	prizewinner

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NISHINOYA YUU MY LOVE AND LIFE
> 
> Also prompt 10: gigantic.

The arcade is all neon lights and electronic beeping, turning Nishinoya’s eyes pink then green then blue. Ennoshita frowns, looking at the other things that can be exchanged for tickets. He looks back at the whale, blue and spotted and with baleful button eyes. He looks back at Nishinoya.

“No.”

“But--”

“ _No._ ”

“But Chikara,” Nishinoya says, grinding his feet into the carpet. “Look at it!”

Ennoshita sighs in the face of the immovable object that is Nishinoya Yuu, and looks at the giant plushie that has captured Nishinoya’s affections. It's probably the exact size of Nishinoya’s entire torso.

Nishinoya has scooted closer to the stall, still staring imploringly at Ennoshita. Ennoshita knew what was coming next.

“Chikara.” Nishinoya was prone to dramatics and flattery--though where the flattery concerned Ennoshita, Nishinoya called it honesty. Ennoshita wasn't sure which was coming first, but he knew better than to bend in the face of it. “I might die if I don't get that whale. Chikara, that's the only thing I want right now. Chikara, it’s my _birthday_.”

“Do you know how many tickets that thing costs?” The notecard says 5,000 tickets. It's rivaled only by some sort of inflatable raft at 10,000 tickets.

“We can do that,” Nishinoya says with a scoff, like the thought that the two of them being unable to accomplish something is not a thought that has ever crossed his mind.

Ennoshita may know better than to bend, but… “Do you want to pick a back up?”

“I don't need a back up,” Nishinoya answers, already headed for the first game that catches his eyes.

And that, Ennoshita thinks, is true. Nishinoya has never needed back up plans. 

They work their way through all the games in the arcade, collecting tickets by armloads along the way. Nishinoya goes back to DDR five times, and Ennoshita has to sit out the last one because he's pretty sure his lungs are about to burst.

It's even better just to watch Nishinoya, his eye glinting as the songs get harder and his movements quicker. He's good at stuff like this: this close attention, this quickness, this constant movement.

Nishinoya, though, is good at everything. Ennoshita smiles into the collar of his shirt.

Nishinoya’s hair is drooping when he gets back to Ennoshita, a handful of tickets in his triumphant palms. “D’you think we have enough?”

The girl with the ticket counter at the front says that they’re off by a thousand.

“What’s the quickest way to get a thousand tickets?” Ennoshita asks while Nishinoya falls to the ground, groaning about no longer having tokens.

The girl swirls her cup of soda thoughtfully. Ennoshita is fascinated that it manages to be the size of her forearm. “The ball toss thing over there,” she says, pointing to a bright display towards the end of the room. It may be a spaceship, if Ennoshita squints. “You get five hundred if you knock down the target in the middle.”

Ennoshita can already see the glint in Nishinoya’s eye and mentally Ennoshita’s already acquiesced.

“Chikara,” Nishinoya says, grabbing Ennoshita's hand and dragging him across the room. “It's the only way.”

Ennoshita understands this, because now he’s as invested in this as Nishinoya.

He pops his tokens into the slot. He receives three obnoxiously bright balls in return.

“You know,” Ennoshita says, thinking it wise to temper Nishinoya’s expectations at the start, “I'm not in baseball club for a reason.”

Nishinoya slides up next to Ennoshita, resting his elbows on the counter. He grins, the lights playing with the shadows on his face. “You'd be a good baseball player, too.”

Ennoshita has a history of grade school encounters that would surely explain why this is a false assumption, but he swallows them back. Tosses the first ball to test its weight.

And when the attendant turns to grab her soda, Ennoshita presses a kiss to Nishinoya’s forehead.

He throws the first ball and it goes way off mark. It hits another target with fewer points. Ten tickets dutifully come out of the slot.

Nishinoya makes a cut-off snort that Ennoshita is pretty positive was a laugh, but Nishinoya just smiles angelically when Ennoshita wrinkles his nose at him.

The second ball manages to ricochet right out of the booth, and it’s only Nishinoya’s reflexes that stop it from being a catastrophe.

Nishinoya makes a valiant attempt at not smiling when he brings it back. “Maybe you should stick to volleyball.”

Ennoshita's ears redden, but he tossed the remaining ball to Nishinoya.

“You have better aim,” he explains when Nishinoya cocks an eyebrow at him.

Nishinoya grins, pressing a kiss to the corner of Ennoshita’s lips. “For luck,” Nishinoya says.

Ennoshita laughs, resting his arms on the counter and burying his face there. If it’s Nishinoya, luck isn’t even necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> He got it in the end, because of course he did.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I've missed writing ennonoya :'> this is also completely unedited, so if you spot any egregious mistakes, let me know!
> 
> No promises that the rest of my inktober stuff will be posted here!


End file.
